Turnabout With The Vigilante
by TheWriteBrothers
Summary: Dick Grayson is called to Los Angeles at the request of Batman to stop Firefly and Deadshot,who have been hired by Matt Engarde to help him escape jail and kill Phoenix Wright. Dick enters Los Angeles working alongside Miles Edgworth and to also fight Phoenix in a series of cases. Can Nightwing stop Firefly and Deadshot before they are successful in killing Phoenix?


**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney-Turnabout With A Vigilante**

 **Prologue**

 **District Court-Courtroom No.7**

 **March 23rd, 2019**

 **12:19 PM**

" **OBJECTION!** Witness,I'm afraid that there is a problem with your testimony!" Phoenix stated as he pointed towards the witness.

Phoenix Wright was yet on another case with his aide, Maya Fey at his side. On the other side of the courtroom stood Prosecutor Winston Payne, who was sweating his pantsuit off. Phoenix had taken the case of Henry Maine, who worked as a mechanic. Henry was accused of killing his boss, Gerald Springs, at work by running him over with a car. It was touch and go for a little bit, but Phoenix finally found his opening.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

Ryan Carson was Henry's co-worker and was testifying as the prosecution's main witness. Phoenix was able to prove he was at the crime scene, but he needed to prove a motive.

"These records state that you were next in line for a special promotion, but so was Henry. Your manager valued Henry more than you so you decided to kill him off. Then you had to make sure Henry's tracks were found at the scene so you planted his gloves in the car. With him gone, you could've swooped in to take that promotion!" Phoenix explained as he pounded on his desk.

Ryan was getting furious and decided to shout at the witness stand until eventually he passed out. The bailiff arrested him as the Judge stared on with his pupils widened. Prosecutor Payne began banging his head against the wall after another loss to the attorney.

( _I'm getting a lot of deja vu from him doing that. I wonder if Von Karma broke the wall._ ) Phoenix thought as he started to sweat.

"That was another eventful trial and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of those in the future. Until then, it's time to render the verdict." Judge stated.

"Well,that's another trial wrapped up. Way to go, Nick!" Maya exclaimed."Thanks, Maya. It was way less stressful than the case at Hazakura Temple." Phoenix stated.

"This court finds the defendant, Henry Maine,..." Judge began.

 **NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned." Judge announced before banging his gavel to dismiss the court.

 **Los Angeles Detention Center**

 **March 23, 2019**

 **3:41 PM**

Garfield Lynns approached the glass separation wall, separating the prisoners from the visitors. He approached the final cubicle on the far left of the room. He sat down as he faced the person he was there to see. Matt Engarde. Matt had hired him to do what he does best. Burn things.

"Is the payment there, ?" he asked the criminal.

"It should be," Matt replied. Matt was described as having a split personality. On one side he's a calm and collective person. When his hair on the right side of his face is flipped up, it reveals three scratches on his right eye. When he looks this way he is sadistic and crazy, usually ranting and threatening to kill.

"Then the job should be done within the time frame you gave me," Lynns replied.

"Good. Now about our other arrangement," Engarde started. "I need you to take care of someone for me."

"Whoa! Now hold on a minute, I don't kill people, I just burn things. But I think I know someone that does," Lynns interjects, then smiles.

"Go on," Engarde said slyly, seeming intrigued by what the arsonist had to say.

"His name is Floyd Lawton, but everybody calls him Deadshot," Garfield whispers to Matt, trying not be overheard. "His prices are steep, but if you want someone eliminated he's your guy."

"Can you get in touch with him for me?,"he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he replies confidently. Hanging up the phone he, walks away leaving the ex-actor to ponder the situation.

 **Gotham City**

 **March 24th, 2019**

 **2:37 AM**

As Dick Grayson finished off the last of the goons from his nightly patrol, his communicator chimed in his ear, alerting him of communications coming through.

"Go for Nightwing," he responded, bringing his fingers to his ear to activate the talk mechanism on the device.

"Nightwing," Batman's voice came from the other end of the line. " I need a favor from you."

"Sure, what do you need," the acrobat, and former sidekick to The Dark Knight answered.

"I need you to head to Los Angeles, both Firefly and Deadshot have been spotted there," the man answered gravelly. "I'd do it myself, but the League needs me for a will be spending some time there, because Dick Grayson has been recommended by Bruce Wayne for some legal help. Gives both your identities and reason to be there."

"Alright, when do I leave?," he asked knowing not to even bother arguing with him.

"The plane leaves in the morning. 8:00 AM sharp," the older man replies, knowing full well that he will be there.

"Will do. See you soon B," Nightwing tells him, ending the communication, while simultaneously hitting a guy over the head with one end of his trademark sticks.


End file.
